rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Disorder: Tales of Dikuda
Disorder: Tales of Dikuda is a collection of some of Zennore's original stories (including Sins, Missing and Mirror|Mirror), woven together into an ongoing single, lengthy novel. It is separated into multiple seasons with twelve episodes each. The story talks, among other things, about spiritual and personal growth and change. It starts out following the Jerriko Uuzoo as she arrives in the city of Dikuda and the first few episodes mostly serve as an introduction into the world and its mechanics, expanding plot and complexity later on. General Information * Length: 5 Seasons, 12 episodes each (60 episodes total) * Original Upload Timespan: January 30, 2015 - ? (Ongoing) * Story: Zennore, Bleubear * Authors: Zennore, Bleubear * Co-Authors: Jochao, LoviDovi, Zeta * Main Artist: Zennore * Co-Artists: Bleubear, Jochao, LoviDovi, Zeta Season 1 Episode 1: First Time in Town Yin Uuzoo arrives on the island of Kaso, looking for new opportunity and trying to build herself a new life. Episode 2: The Big Black Bird As Uuzoo tries to settle in the city, the overworked Ryahno gets a helper in form of the goat creature Bueh. Unbeknownst to the Jerriko, she is soon going to meet someone that will change her life: Krrah. Episode 3: An Invisible Bomb Irritated with the way the second in command of the defensive force, Yuw, handles things with the media, the town's most infamous criminal Gwadeweido decides to teach her a lesson. Episode 4: A Higher Standard of Living Uuzoo runs into troubles with Krrah, who seeks to gain entrance into the city, willing to use brute force to reach that goal. Episode 5: Many Ways to Many Things With Krrah in Uuzoo's thoughts, she has to face an entirely different problem: a fortune telling centipede predicting her upcoming demise. Episode 6: Tournament Ryahno invites Uuzoo to the annual martial arts tournament in Dikuda, where the former finds herself challenged by the leader of a political group in the city; HowYu, who seeks to gain more influence. Episode 7: The Rhythm Sundial Curious about the history of the city and the guild that keeps it running, the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo starts making inquiries about them. Episode 8: Secret Well Kept Suspicious about Ryahno's whereabouts, Uuzoo decides to follow her one early morning, ending up with knowledge she didn't quite expect. Episode 9: Old Habits Are Hard to Break As memories and emotions from the past come back to Uuzoo, the snake struggles with depression and feelings of being a disappointment to everyone. Episode 10: The Big Freeze The winter break, also known as "The Big Freeze" approaches the city, leaving the inhabitants inside and outside of the city walls to gather their supplies for the cold weeks that will follow. Episode 11: Apology Following a fight with Ryahno, Uuzoo, after two months, decides to search for the woman, come what may, to apologise for her behaviour. Episode 12: Granting Wishes Unable to figure out all things regarding her commander, Ryahno, as well as the Rhythm Sundial, Uuzoo decides to hire a detective to help her, Loco Wish. HowYu, meanwhile, has his own plans regarding the commander of the guards. Season 2 Episode 13: Trust While waiting for her guard partner SwayHan to return from a talk with the second captain of the guards, Ahrow, Uuzoo ends up with more knowledge about the Ink Butterfly. Episode 14: Evening News Since his previous plans of gaining Ryahno's power over the guards never worked out, HowYu decides to try and usurp it the dirty way. Episode 15: Dealing With the Devil Uuzoo is introduced to a new partner for her guard shifts - Pabu, an alligator who previously served in the army. While they are still getting used to each other, an explosion causes massive damage to the gate. Episode 16: You Reap What You Sow Upset after a fight with Uuzoo, ZeChow, the leader of the day shift guards, makes a deal with the devil. Episode 17: Change (Part 1) Krrah finally manages to get her claws on the goat she had been chasing, only to find that things aren't quite as she expected. Episode 18: Change (Part 2) Still trying to settle with her new life in the city, Krrah has to face the difficult side of change and the blow back caused by previous behavior. Episode 19: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow The unlikely pair of detective Wish and Gwady work together to solve a thievery that took place in a chemical laboratory. Episode 20: Detox Just to Retox MuDan's chasing of Ryahno through the park goes awry when a trigger happy Gwadeweido shows up and things take a turn for the worse. Episode 21: The Beginning Trying to satisfy her thirst for knowledge about Gwady, detective Wish interrogates Autumn about her past dealings in the city. Meanwhile, Uuzoo struggles with the memories of what happened in the park. Episode 22: Mirror|Mirror The Scientists set in motion a plan that threatens not just the pesky rat, but the civilian population of Dikuda, as an invisible poison spreads through the city. Episode 23: Dark Waters After the threat of the poison is resolved another problem becomes more noticeable in the city; people seeing Gwady everywhere, experiencing horrible things, some of them even taking place at the same time, but in different places. Episode 24: Bayroff As Uuzoo and Wish are still trying to put together the puzzle pieces surrounding the Rhythm Sundial, a rumor is spreading, that a dangerous being has appeared on the island: Adato, the legendary Sky Spider. Season 3 Episode 25: Arrival A distressed MuDan shows up, crying for help. Unable to get any definite information out of the girl, the police need to let her go. Episode 26: Scouting the City Having settled in, Bayroff makes his first moves in trying to acquire information on the whereabouts of the Ink Butterfly, Falehi. Episode 27: Jayce Painful past experiences are revealed, not just as Ryahno and Uuzoo talk about a failed mission, but also when a person from the past shows up in the city, Jayce, looking for someone she holds dear. Episode 28: Mixed Emotions Yuw finds herself in quite the predicament when both her co-worker Loco Wish, as well as her friend Ching are kidnapped and she has to make the decision on who to save. Episode 29: Hungover Following the incident on the night before, something appears to be not quite right with Yuw, as Ryahno and Gwady have to discover. Episode 30: Heavy Storms A heavy storm approaches the city, leaving the guild to deal with it and save the people. Episode 31: Mummy A certain criminal rodent finds herself in the rooms of a psychiatrist and pieces of her past are revealed. Episode 32: Breakdown After Ryahno's disappearance from the public, both Gwady and Uuzoo struggle with the new situation. Episode 33: Mental Wonderland (Part 1), Episode 34: Mental Wonderland (Part 2), Episode 35: Mental Wonderland (Part 3), Episode 36: Mental Wonderland (Part 4) Following a complete mental breakdown, Gwady has to face the consequences of her past actions, which lead to her undertaking a long journey through her own mind, trying to complete 180 deeds in order to achieve peace and quiet inside her head. Season 4 Episode 37: Jeopardy Not much has changed during Gwady's absence, though it seems that as more time passes, some things need to get taken care of, before the situation turns dire. Episode 38: Missing (Part 1), Episode 39: Missing (Part 2), Episode 40: Missing (Part 3), Episode 41: Missing (Part 4) While tracking down a portal abuser who endangers more than just one world, Loco and Gwady find themselves in the most unlikeliest of places, which is tied to the blonde detective's past. Episode 42: Destined Checkpoint In order to improve LingDang's balance, Bayroff takes her to an Osteopathy clinic, where he bumps into someone familiar. Episode 43: False Positive After being asked about his adventures by LingDang, Bayroff tells her a story of a desert and pink eyes. Episode 44: Memories of the Past Derbri's visit of Dikuda coming to an end, brings back memories of Yavei and her first meeting. Episode 45: Three Strikes, You're Out A BiS mission in Lyder is interrupted by the appearance of the notorious rat, that keeps foiling their plans time and again. Episode 46: A Scorching Past With months having passed since the incident on a mission putting her out of action, Ryahno finally wakes from her regenerative slumber. Episode 47: Crashing the Party Having overheard fellow guards talk about an illegal fighting-ring in a warehouse, Uuzoo gets herself into trouble as she tries to get more information on the situation. Episode 48: Stolen Faces While a sick Yuw is taken care of by YiFung, a mysterious face stealer causes panic and fear in Dikuda. Season 5 Episode 49: Hidden Problems The discovery of a discarded corpse not only reveals an old crime, but also old problems. Episode 50: No Longer Lost After years of questions regarding her parents and her past, Krrah finally meets her biological father. Episode 51: Rearrangements Various events taking place in Dikuda call for plan rearrangements to be made. Episode 52: The Meeting Loco, still not over her curiosity despite previous setbacks and scoldings, attempts to talk her way into being allowed to attend a meeting hosted by the Rhythm Sundial. Episode 53: Killer Instinct Episode 54: The Trail of Scent Episode 55: Fallen Faith Episode 56: Happy New Year Episode 57: The Return of Ar Episode 58: An Honor to Serve is an Honor Deserved Episode 59: A New World to Behold Episode 60: Full Cycle Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Story Category:Information